Super Show-Down (2018)
Super Show-Down (2018) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for their Raw, SmackDown, and 205 Live brands. It took place on October 6, 2018, at the Melbourne Cricket Ground in Melbourne, Australia. It was the first WWE event under the Super Show-Down chronology. Ten matches were contested at the event. In the main event, Triple H defeated The Undertaker in a No Disqualification match that was billed as the "Last Time Ever". In the penultimate match, Daniel Bryan defeated The Miz to earn a WWE Championship match. In other prominent matches, The Shield defeated Braun Strowman, Dolph Ziggler, and Drew McIntyre, AJ Styles defeated Samoa Joe by submission in a no countout, no disqualification match to retain the WWE Championship, and Buddy Murphy defeated Cedric Alexander to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship, also The Ilconics (Billie Kay and Peyton Royce) defeated Naomi and Asuka for their first win and also Ronda Rousey and The Bella Twins defeated The Riott Squad for their good win. Storylines The card consisted of ten matches, that resulted from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers on the Raw, SmackDown, and 205 Live brands. Storylines were produced on WWE's weekly television shows, Monday Night Raw, SmackDown Live, and the cruiserweight-exclusive 205 Live. On June 16, 2018, a match between The Undertaker and Triple H was scheduled. On August 20, 2018 episode of Raw, Triple H spoke about how he reluctantly accepted the rematch as the last match between the two at WrestleMania XXVIII (a Hell in a Cell match with Shawn Michaels as guest referee) was billed as the "End of an Era". Triple H added that the tagline of this contest would be "Last Time Ever". At SummerSlam, The Miz defeated Daniel Bryan after hitting him with a pair of brass knuckles that his wife Maryse had given him. On the following SmackDown, Miz and Maryse mocked Bryan's retirement speech from two years earlier. Bryan and his wife Brie Bella came out and confronted them. Bryan called Miz a coward for having to cheat to win and revealed that SmackDown General Manager Paige approved of a mixed tag team match between Bryan and Brie and Miz and Maryse at Hell in a Cell (which Miz and Maryse won). On August 21, a rematch between Bryan and The Miz was also scheduled for Super Show-Down, where the winner would receive a WWE Championship opportunity. Also on August 21, The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins) were scheduled for a six-man tag team match at the event. The Shield would reunite to prevent Braun Strowman from cashing in his Money in the Bank contract for the WWE Universal Championship on Reigns on the August 20 episode of Raw after Reigns had retained the title against Finn Bálor. This led to a match on the August 27 episode of Raw, in which Reigns and Strowman teamed up to face against Dolph Ziggler and Drew McIntyre. During the match, Strowman turned on Reigns and helped Ziggler and McIntyre attack him, turning heel for the second time in his career. Following the assault on Reigns, the trio would also attack Ambrose and Rollins when they tried to aid Reigns. A six-man tag team match between The Shield and Strowman, Ziggler, and McIntyre was scheduled for Super Show-Down. At SummerSlam, during the WWE Championship match between Samoa Joe and AJ Styles, Joe taunted Styles by disrespecting his wife and daughter, who were in attendance. An irate Styles attacked Joe with a steel chair, resulting in Joe winning by disqualification, but Styles retaining the title. On August 24, a rematch between the two for the title was scheduled for Hell in a Cell. At the pay-per view, Styles countered Joe's Coquina Clutch into a pin to retain the championship, despite Styles tapping out to the Coquina Clutch which the referee did not see. After the match, Joe attacked Styles. An irate Joe demanded a rematch with Styles. Paige agreed and scheduled a third match between the two for the title at Super Show-Down, with "no disqualifications, no count-outs, and no excuses". On the August 7 episode of SmackDown, The New Day's Big E and Kofi Kingston defeated Cesaro and Sheamus to become the number one contenders for The Bludgeon Brothers' (Harper and Rowan) for the SmackDown Tag Team Championship at SummerSlam, where The New Day were won by disqualification, but did not win the titles. The New Day would win the championships on the following episode of SmackDown Live and retained them at Hell in a Cell. On September 4, a match between The New Day and Cesaro and Sheamus for the titles was scheduled for Super Show-Down. At SummerSlam, Charlotte Flair defeated Becky Lynch and Carmella in a triple threat match to capture the SmackDown Women's Championship. After the match, Lynch attacked Flair, thus turning heel for the first time in her WWE career. Throughout following weeks, the two attacked each other. At Hell in a Cell, Lynch defeated Flair to win the championship. A title rematch was scheduled at Super Show-Down. Aftermath Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * WWE Super Show-Down Category:Super ShowDown Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2018 Pay-Per-View Events